


Blood Moon

by bolin_pabu



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, F/F, I have no motivation to write recently, I will finish at some point, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolin_pabu/pseuds/bolin_pabu
Summary: Evil water tribe, zukka, starts out with jetko. Theres also another character I made up in later chapters
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 7
Collections: Avatar: The Last Airbender





	1. Chapter 1

Zuko never thought that he and Jet would ever fight, let alone break up, but as he stood in front of his now ex boyfriend, that dream seemed to be dead. Jet just wouldn’t listen to reason; Jet wanted to burn down an entire village of innocent civilians. Even if they were water tribe citizens that didnt mean they needed to die. The only people they should be focused on taking down is the blood benders, or The Wolves as they’re called by enemies of the water tribes. 

“ Pay attention to me Zuko! Why can't you see that we have to drive The Wolves out of our land! This is the only way to do so,” Jet sounded so angry. Whatever happened to the Jet he knew back before their parents died, back before The Wolves ripped apart Zuko’s parents, and back before The Wolves stabbed Jet’s family. At least Zuko still had his genius little sister Azula. It took awhile for them to get used to life outside the Fire Nation royal palace, but Jet and the freedom fighters took them in, back before Jet became power hungry and attacked anyone who came through their forest.

“ ZUKO, DID YOU HEAR ME?”  
“ What? No, I didn’t. Could you repeat that?” Zuko was tired of this fight, it was what broke them up and he didn’t want it to be what ruined their friendship.  
“ Well, if you would actually pay attention to me maybe I wouldn’t have to repeat myself all the time,” Jet said with an exasperated sigh. Why wouldn’t Zuko just pay attention to him? What was he thinking about that could possibly be more important than driving The Wolves out of their territory?  
“ Well if you would say something worth hearing I might actually pay attention,” Zuko left the small hut, surprising Azula who had been eavesdropping the whole time.  
“Hey Zuzu, whats up?” Zuko had always hated that nickname.  
“We’re leaving.”  
“What do you mean we’re leaving? We can’t leave,” Azula exclaimed. She couldn’t leave Mai and Ty lee. They were her best friends, and the only people she would talk to after her parents died. Mai is a master knife thrower, she can pin a fly to a tree from 100 yards away without killing it. She doesn't miss. Ty lee is a master at acrobatics and hand to hand combat. She's especially good at chi blocking, a skill where you can stop someones bending just by hitting certain pressure points. Azula is the only bender between the three of them. She’s the youngest master firebender at the age of 14, having learned not just lightning bending, but also heat redirection. After her and Zuko’s parents died, she didn’t speak. She would just read and train. She kept to herself for a long time.

“I said we’re leaving Azula. I can’t stand being in this place anymore.”

Zuko used to love living with the freedom fighters. They were safe from The Wolves, remaining hidden in the trees, using a system of tree huts and bridges. Zuko could watch the sunset from a bridge connecting him and Jet’s huts. That was where he and Jet had their first kiss, watching the sunset. If he turned around, he could watch the moon set. It set right over a temple to avatar Kuruk, and The Wolves would not go near it because it was said to be haunted by the evil spirits Kuruk defeated, or weakened.

Considering Azula had heard Zuko and Jet’s entire conversation, she knew that Zuko had to leave. He would be outcasted if he didn’t, as no one speaks against Jet. Jet who used to be like another big brother to Azula, Jet who used to be so nice before he got power hungry, Jet who used to be Azula’s friend.  
“That's ok. We can find somewhere else to live. Let’s pack and find a nice village where we can pretend to be Water Tribe citizens. It will all be ok.”  
It will all be ok, that's what Azula kept telling herself. She kept telling herself to have hope, but it was hard sometimes. She started to think about things to do once they left the freedom fighters. What if they were found out? What if something happened to Zuzu? No, she wouldn't let herself think like that. She already had dreams, visions of her parents dying, having to see it over and over again. She closed her eyes tightly, then all she could see was black, feeling the pressure of her eyelids pushing into each other. She opened her eyes again and kept walking. She had to pack.

Zuko and Azula left the tree huts later in the night. The moon was full and The Wolves would be at their strongest tonight. Zuko came into Azula’s hut when the moon was high. He woke her up, and they left taking what little food and water they could without making too much sound. They climbed down the ladder into the bushes bellow and then used their firebending to light the way. The forest looked so different at night; The chatter of animals that seemed normal during the day was creepy in the dark. Azula shivered as a catowl hooted, the long deep sound echoed through her and she shivered again. Eventually they got to the river where The Wolves would get their supplies and reinforcements from. Zuko knew it was here because he and Jet would often sabotage the river and take food and medicine for the other members of the freedom fighters. As they approached the river, they could hear voices, and Azula and Zuko stopped the flames in their hands. They rushed closer to the voices, trying not to make any noise along the way.  
“Yeah, I heard from the general this morning that the avatar was found in an iceberg somewhere near the South Pole,” One of The Wolves was saying.  
“Isn't that where Chief Hakoda is from? That was lucky that he didn't have to travel very far,” Another replied  
“Apparently they’re keeping him in some prison compound along with his furry flying elephant.”  
“It's actually called a sky bison. Airbenders used to use them to fly around. The flying bison was the inspiration for the Air Nomad’s famous tattoos,” Azula whispered. She hated when people would get common facts wrong.  
“You don't want them to hear you, do you?” Zuko shushed Azula.  
Suddenly, Azula got an idea.  
“Zuko, lets hitch a ride on that ship. It will be the easiest way to get places and there’s bound to be plenty of resources on it. Plus, you know those ships like the back of your hand thanks to the fact that you’ve stolen from them before. You would know where to hide and everything.”  
It was risky, but Zuko didn’t know what else to do. His sister is a genius, so maybe he should listen to her.  
“Fine, but how will we sneak on?”

“Well that was fairly easy,” Azula whispered to zuko as they put on the uniforms they stole from the guards they had heard gossiping. Azula assumed they were nonbenders because they didn't put up much of a fight and didn’t use any bending. As Azula and her brother snuck onto the ship, they heard a yell.  
“Hey! What are you doing away from your post?” That must be the general they had heard about earlier. What a general was doing on a ship, they didn't know. Probably going off to see the avatar. Zuko turned towards the Water Tribe general.  
“ Sorry sir, we were just stretching our legs. Standing for hours at a time can get very tiring.”  
The general raised his eyebrow, then tensed up. Azula knew what was about to happen, she had seen it every time she dreamt.  
“Well, if stretching your legs is what you want I can help you out with that.”  
Suddenly, Zuko let out a scream as he went stiff. The pain going through his body was something he had never felt before. He felt numb, but there were also stabbing pains all over his body. He couldn't move himself, and as he felt his legs straining to leave his body, he realized the horrible truth. He was being ripped apart.  
“BATO, STOP THIS INSTANT! YOU MAY BE CHIEF HAKODA’S RIGHT HAND MAN, BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO KILL MY MEN,” A man yelled.  
Zuko could feel his limbs becoming his again, and he slumped over onto Azula, who caught him before he could fall.  
“Fine, but I’m keeping an eye on you two slackers,” General Bato said with a glance at Azula and her brother. He walked off towards the center of the ship, probably to bully more nonbenders, or at least who he assumed were nonbenders.  
“Come on up, we’re sailing off soon. We have to deliver General Bato to the south pole, then onto Kyoshi island to give reinforcements.”  
“Yes sir,” Azula said before Zuko could say anything, as Zuko tended to talk back to people more than he should. They walked onto the ship, Zuko leaning on Azula, and went below deck to try to find a place to hide. Zuko showed Azula which way to go, and they ended up in a room full of crates and dried meats. She sat him down on one of the crates and tried to find something to help him with his leg.  
“I'm fine Azula, really. Lets just get some rest. Kyoshi Island sounds like an interesting place to stay at, but by the looks of it, it's about to be overrun by Wolves.”  
Azula wasn’t going to tell him that they weren’t getting off at Kyoshi Island, they were getting off at the south pole and rescuing the avatar. She knew they had to do it. She didn't know why, but she knew they had to save him.

Zuko awoke to the sound of searavens and waves hitting the side of the ship. They must’ve been close to the south pole, one short stop there, then onto Kyoshi island. Zuko looked around. He hadn't been able to get a good look at his surroundings before he passed out the night before. He was in a dark metal room somewhere near the middle of the ship. There were no windows, only a door going out into the hall they had snuck down last night. Lighting the room were some oil lamps hanging from the ceiling which illuminated the crates that created a small maze. What was in those crates, he had no idea, but he guessed it was something to do with the war. As he looked around the room more, he realized something was missing. No, not something, someone. Where was Azula?

Azula wasn't used to her surroundings. She had read about the South Pole before, but she could never imagine it would be like this. A sea raven flew overhead and Azula could hear its loud cry.  
I wonder if Zuko is up yet, she thought to herself. As she looked around more, she could see things she had never seen before. Ice and water was everywhere, huge glaciers and a bluer sky than she could ever even comprehend . She had never even left the Fire Nation capital city until 6 years ago, when The Wolves had killed her mother, the Firelady, and her father, the Firelord. She closed her eyes to get rid of the image of them being ripped apart, blood spattering the walls, their limbs just thrown around and The Wolves laughing as if someone had just told a joke. She was brought out of her trance by a hand on her shoulder, Zuko was standing beside her in his stolen Water Tribe uniform, his helmet shaped like a wolf bearing its teeth, and his armor was metal with leather and furs over it.  
“What are you doing up here Azula? We should have stayed down in the room with the crates. Now you’ve put us in danger by making yourself known. Didn’t you stop to think that we are the only ones up on deck not doing anything?”  
Of course Azula had thought of that, but she didn’t care. This was her first time seeing anywhere outside of the Fire and Earth nations. It was all new to her and no amount of reading could’ve prepared her for the rush of being in true danger. The only other time she had felt this rush was when her parents had died. There was something different about this feeling, though she couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

Suddenly, they heard someone yell to them to get back to work, though they had no idea what it was they were supposed to be doing. They pretended to do something important, all the while Azula was planning out how to get off the ship with Zuko without being bloodbended. Azula picked up a mop and started absentmindedly cleaning the deck of the battleship they were on. She watched Zuko pretend to tie some knots near the edge of the ship, and she wondered what he was thinking about. Probably about how they had just left all they knew. If she knew her brother, and she did, she knew that on the outside he would keep up the act of being angsty and unemotional but on the inside he was scared. Although, who wouldn’t be? They were surrounded by the enemy who could tear them apart with a flick of the wrist. Anyone would be scared.  
*TW - Sexism and implied sexual assault* (  
“ You there, girl, what are you doing away from the healing station, and in warrior’s clothes no less, come here,” An older member of the crew said to Azula. Her heart pounded as she walked towards him. She had been caught. When she got to him he pulled her over into a small room that seemed to be food storage. The man shut the door then turned towards Azula and gave her a creepy smile. She didn’t like where this was going. He walked over to her and she felt herself go stiff She couldn’t move no matter how hard she tried.  
“ You should’ve stayed at the healing station instead of pretending to be a warrior. Women can’t fight, you’re meant to serve us, don't you know that? This is what happens to little girls who act out of line.” 

She tried to move but she just couldn't, she was brought up off the ground and could feel the creepy man's hands getting closer and closer to her, she knew what his intentions were and she was terrified. Then the door burst open, revealing a fumingZuko. Azula fell to the floor, finally able to move again. The man who was just bloodbending her looked back at Zuko, his eyes full of rage. Before the bloodbender could do anything, Azula cleared her head and took a deep breath. She needed to be calm to conjure up a good lightning strike. She then hit the bloodbender with lightning right through his heart, and he dropped dead. They had to get out of there fast.  
“Follow me Zuko, I have a plan!” Azula yelled at Zuko who was still standing by the door. He nodded and followed his sister. Zuko couldn’t quite comprehend what had just happened but he didn’t think about it for too long. He followed Azula, who ran towards the edge of the ship, trying to stay out of sight from the members of the crew. Then, out of nowhere, she dived off the edge of the ship. Zuko ran to the edge, looking over the side for his sister. She was in the water and thankfully seemed perfectly fine, not surprising since firebenders had the ability to warm themselves with the breath of fire, but if she didn't get warm and dry soon she would get seriously sick. Zuko looked around to make sure no one was looking and he dove off the edge too. The cold water hit him like a slap in the face, he swam back up to the surface and saw his sister swimming towards the nearest ice berg, and Zuko followed close behind.

“Well that was stupid,” Zuko said shivering when he caught up with Azula. They pulled themselves up onto the ice and laid back. They would have to get out of their wet clothes soon or else they would freeze. Azula started a fire and huddled next to her brother for warmth. How were they going to find the avatar now? They couldn’t follow the ship without freezing to death, but that was their only way to the south pole. At least that’s what Azula thought until she looked around at their surroundings. Just off in the distance was a tall tower. She could only see the top of it, but that was enough to know that it was man made.  
“Come on Zuko, we gotta keep moving.” Azula called out to her brother who was still shivering. She held her hand out and a small flame appeared in her hands. It was too cold for her to do anything big but this would be enough to keep them warm until they could get to the tower she saw off in the distance. Zuko made a flame as well, not quite as big as hers, but still enough to keep him warm. They trudged through the snow for what seemed like hoursuntil they reached the tower. It was a watchtower, and was very intricate with patterns of the moon and sea carved into it, as well as many balconies and statues. It was truly a masterpiece. Azula looked up to the top balcony and saw someone looking out over the sea, he was wearing his hair in a short ponytail , and had what looked like a boomerang strapped to his back. She couldn't see his face very well but from what she could tell, he was wearing warrior paint, which was white following his cheekbones and from there up the grey of a wolf. There was a black triangle on his forehead pointing down to his nose and two curved lines on the sides of his chin. She could only know the details so wellbecause she had read so much about the rich Water Tribe culture. If they weren't so evil, Azula might've even grown fond of their traditions.

They somehow weren't spotted yet, but Zuko knew they were going to be soon. He looked up to the person in the watchtower. He looked about 16, the same as Zuko. He couldn't see much of him, but Zuko thought he looked a little cute. No Zuko, he's the enemy, he thought to himself. Zuko and Azula crept around the tower. If it hadn't seemed the person in the tower was lost in thought, he most definitely would've seen them. Once they got around to the side of the tower facing the city,Azula could take a good look at her surroundings. They were facing many beautiful buildings made of ice and snow. People seemed to be walking around and having fun, children playing in the snow and adults watching and laughing. They almost seemed wholesome. Stop it Azula, they're the enemy. They killed your parents remember? Of course she remembered. How could she forget? She looked over to her brother who was still looking up at the person in the watchtower.  
"He's pretty cute isn't he? I can see why you're checking him out," Azula elbowed her brother.  
"What? No!I'm just examining the enemy, not checking anyone out!" He exclaimed, but Azula knew he was lying. His face was redder than fire flakes.  
Sokka was spending more and more time in his watchtower, staring off into space and thinking about life. Like how he can't fight because he's a nonbender, and how he's barely even accepted in his family because of one time when he was caught holding hands with another boy. The boy was banished from the Water Tribes and was left to die. Sokka got off better because he was a prince, but he's still seen as impure to everyone. I wish I had never done that, I wish I hadn't, I wish we weren't seen. That's all he really thought about. Something told him it was unfair but he kept that thought locked up tight, not daring to think about it. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. The air was crisp and cold as usual. He opened his eyes again and looked down to see two Wolf Warriors sneaking around his watchtower, one of them looking up at him. The one looking at him had black hair and was more pale than anyone he had ever seen. They must be from the colonies, he thought to himself. Don't they know they can just walk past him? Or did they hear about the disgrace of a prince and didn't want to even interact with him?  
"You two, why are you sneaking around?" Sokka yelled down to them. The one not looking at sokka jumped and turned to face him  
"Oh nothing! Just walking," something about his voice was off. It was high pitched and abrupt, making him sound like a girl. Must just be what the people in the colonies sound like.  
"I'm guessing you're from the colonies. You don't look or sound like true Water Tribe soldiers."  
"Oh yeah, the colonies, definitely! We're from the Fire Nation colonies. We came in on the ship bringing general Bato to see the avatar. We need to catch up with him. Any idea where the avatar is?" Azula knew this guy was suspicious of them, but she just had to play it off right and they could rescue the avatar.  
Sokka wondered why the one who had been staring at him hadn't talked yet. The one with the high voice must’ve been in charge. He suddenly had an idea to try and get the other one to talk to him.  
"Yes, come up here so I can point it out to you."  
Azula knew this was weird, but decided to go up anyway to avoid any further suspicion. She went into the door at the bottom of the watchtower and gasped. The inside was extremely beautiful. It was ice with a spiral staircase going up to the balcony. There were symbols and scenes carved into the walls; scenes of victories, scenes of defeat, but mainly there were the water and moon symbols. As she went up the staircase, she looked at the things carved into the walls people being bloodbent, water bending forms, animals - they were all terrifyingly beautiful. She kept walking and eventually got to an arch going out onto the balcony. Above the arch were the same symbols of water and moon. The water symbol was a circle with swirls on top of each line, representing waves. The moon symbol was a crescent moon with three wavy lines representing waves next to it. The arch itself was made of ice. It curved over a door which each had a carved koi fish in a circle. One fish had the moon symbol on its back, while the other had the symbol of water. She walked through the door to where the person in the watchtower was waiting for her.  
When she went through the doors, she was hit with a blast of cold air. She had to stop herself from firebending to keep warm.  
"So where is the avatar being held? We need to catch up to Bato," Azula asked the person at the top of the tower.  
"See that big metal building over there? That’s where he's being held."  
Sokka didn't know why he was telling them, but he felt somewhat safe around them, something he hadn't felt in a long time. Azula thanked him and started back down the spiral steps. She met back with Zuko and they joggedtowards the metal building the person in the watchtower had pointed out. When they got to the metal building they joined a group of wolves who were lined up on two sides of a heavy metal door. Bato was at the front, struggling to open the door with the key he was holding. He eventually gave up and tossed the key on the ground. He bent water into the key hole then froze it. He turnt the ice and the lock clicked open. He strode inside the building, slamming and locking the door behind them. After Bato was gone, the Wolves dispersed, talking and walking back to the city. Zuko started to go with them, but Azula stopped him, reminding him that they had to rescue the avatar.  
" No Azula, we need to get to Kyoshi Island, this is too dangerous," he whisper yelled at her.  
"I don't care, Zuko. I just have this feeling. We need to do this."  
She sounded so sure, and Zuko had never known his sister to be wrong before. No, don't do this, Zuko. You're smarter than this. You need to protect your sister, said one part of him. But don't you trust her? She's never been wrong before. Just do it, said another. He was conflicted between protecting the only family he has left, or trusting the only family he has left, but while Zuko had been thinking it over, Azula already had the door open and had run inside. Now both parts of him were telling him to run after her, and so he did.


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark in the building, the only things lighting their way being dim oil lamps. Zuko took one off the ceiling where it was hanging and made the fire bigger. It didn't help very much, but they could at least see 10 feet in front of them. All surfaces were made of the same materials, mainly iron, but there was also a mix of other metals that could be mined and refined in the Fire Nation; the Fire Nation had the best mines and refineries in the world. 100 years ago the Water Tribes used a rare blood moon to kill all the air acolytes and take the bending of all the Air Nomads. It was a secret given to the Water Tribe by the moon spirit as a gift. The secret to taking people's bending was carved into the wall of a magnificent building that can only be seen on a blood moon like the one 100 years ago. It was hidden somewhere in the world, but only the Water Tribe chiefs knew its location. On the last blood moon, Wolves used the secret to take out the air nomads and acolytes, but since then they used blood bending to massacre the rest of the world. They knew they needed more metal for their ships and weapons, but there were no more mines or refineries in Water Tribe territory. They sailed up to the Great Gates of Azulon, Azula's great grandfather and namesake, and they just sailed through. There was nothing that could stop their incredible power. When they got past the gates they just walked through the Fire Nation capitol, killing all men, women, and children they saw along the way.  
TW, GORE.  
By then Azula and Zuko's parents had hidden them in their closet, they were forced to watch their parents through the cracks in the door being torn apart, their screams silenced as their limbs were bent off with blood bending with the ease of cutting through butter. The blood spatter on the walls was bent into slurs against fire benders like ash maker and other horrible words. All the while soldiers were laughing and furthering dismembering the bodies of Ursa and Ozai. The Wolves killed Azula and Zuko's parents just to access the ore they needed. Zuko shut his eyes hoping to blind the visions of this with the darkness of the back of his eyelids and kept walking. Zuko kept following his sister until they stood in front of a heavy metal door. They inserted the key and turned it until they heard the thunk of the lock opening. The next hallway was different than the one they had just walked through. It was carved into the side of a mountain of ice, and there was a blue hue to everything, making it eerily beautiful. Up ahead there was a staircase going down into a dark cave. Coming from that direction they could hear Bato yelling something that sounded like he was questioning the avatar. What would they need to question him for? Zuko started to creep down the stairs but Azula signaled him to stop.  
" He'll see you," she whispered to him. Zuko didnt want to just wait there but knew his sister was right, so he got low and peeked over the stairs, quickly jumping back, startled.  
"Bato is coming," Zuko whispered as he scrambled to do something. They couldn't hide and they couldn't run. Zuko had an idea and motioned for Azula to follow his lead. He stood up straight and saluted, waiting for Bato to get to the top of the stairs. When the blood bending general reached the top, he looked down at Zuko, then at Azula, then back at Zuko.  
"What are you two doing here? You're supposed to be back on the ship by now" Bato squinted his eyes at Zuko and his sister, trying to figure out where he recognized them from. They looked too pale to be from the tribes, they must be from the colonies.  
"You asked us to guard the stairs while you interrogated the Avatar, sir," Zuko said, still standing up straight and trying to act like a Wolf. Bato hadn't remembered asking anyone to stand guard, but then again it does seem like the brilliant type of idea he would have.  
TW SEXISM, IMPLIED SEXUAL ASSAULT.  
"Oh, yes I did, and you are doing horrible jobs. I saw you scramble to stand straight when Icame up here. While you were slacking off someone could have slipped past and taken out the Avatar! For your terrible work, you don't get to come to Kyoshi Island with the rest of us. I hear those Kyoshi Warriors are quite the women. It won't be hard to take out a couple of little girls after all. Maybe we can even keep some, but you two stay here in the cold. Only leave one at a time to get food. That's an order!"  
This general Bato person is even worse than the man who had blood bent Azula earlier. It took all the self control she had to not strike him with lightning too. As Bato walked out of earshot, Zuko whispered to Azula.  
"When he's past the door, we go down the staircase and free the avatar, he's over 100 years old so we might have to help him along."  
They heard the echo of the metal door shutting off in the distance and looked to eachother, nodded, then walked down the stairs side by side.  
It got colder and colder as they went down the stairs. Zuko had slipped a few times on the icy stairs but Azula caught him. At the end of the stairs there was a huge room made of ice. The ceiling looked thin, as if it had just been made. In the middle of the room there was a large beast with an arrow on its head and a single stripe along its back. It was brown and white, and Azula immediately recognized it as a flying bison. She thought they had all been killed off. The bison was chained to the ground with chains made of ice, and above it there was a child, no more than twelve years old, suspended above the ground, also with chains made of ice. The flying bison roared at them and tried to get up, but the ice chains held him to the ground.  
"Why is there a child here? where's the avatar?" Zuko thought out loud. The child raised his head and looked at them with the eyes of a cornered animal.  
"We're snot your enemy, we want to help you get out of here!" Azula had to yell because the boy was so high up.  
"Thank you, my name is Aang. Whats yours?" He asked, also yelling.  
"I'm Azula, and my brother here is Zuko. We're not Wolves, we're from the Fire Nation."  
Azula wondered why the avatar looked so young, but she couldn't think of that right now. She had to focus on melting the chains that bound the flying bison to the ground. It tried to bite her at first but eventually calmed down enough so Azula and Zuko could melt the chains. When all the chains were melted, the animal got up and stretched itself out. Zuko didn't blame it. It had been stuck in the same position for who knows how long. Next, Zuko melted the chains holding the boy named Aang to the floor and Azula wondered how she would melt the chains above him. She couldn't fly, and he would fall. Suddenly, the flying bison roared and flew up to Aang. He bit off one of the chains, got Aang on his back, and bit off the other chain. Now their only problem was getting out of there. The ceiling was thin, but Azula didn't think the flying bison could push through it, and it would take too long to melt. Azula kept trying to come up with ideas, but she had nothing. That's when Zuko tapped her on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear.  
"You could lightning bend, blast a hole in the ceiling. It's our only way out."  
Azula didn't want to lightning bend. The last time she did that, she had killed someone, and while she had no problem killing wolves, it would be too hard for her to do it again. She looked up the ice staircase and froze The person from the watchtower was at the top of the steps, holding a food tray. He stared back at her for what seemed like 5 minutes but couldn't have been more than 5 seconds, and he dropped the tray and ran down the stairs at them, holding a boomerang, ready to throw it.

Sokka had been tasked with bringing the avatar meals every day since they had found him in the iceberg. They built a metal and ice prison for him, and had only finished the ceiling recently. Everyone was surprised when it was found out that the avatar was just a child. Hakoda, Sokka's father, had called Bato in to see that the avatar gave them the answers the water tribe needed to help the other nations. As Hakoda put it all other forms of bending are crude and ugly, water bending was the only type that followed any rules. The type that was wild enough to be dangerous, but easy enough to control. Fire bending was much too wild, easy to leap out of its bender’s hand and spread. Earthbending was dirty and primitive, nothing like water bending. Air bending was the only other type of bending that Hakoda somewhat respected, but it's benders were weak. Pacifists who didn't understand or use their power. Which is why it was so easy to kill the Air Nomads. Hakoda wanted to know why the avatar was just a child but didn't want to harm someone who was also a water bender, even if they had the ability to bend those other crude elements. Although the avatar had not yet bent anything other than air, Hakoda still somewhat had respect for power, so he ordered his right hand man, Bato, to get the answers they needed out of him. Sokka didn't know what answers they could possibly need from a child, but whatever it was it was important. Which is why Sokka had begged to be the one to bring the avatar his food. Sokka wanted to see the avatar, to know more about him, but he had no idea what to do when he found the people who he thought were Wolves trying to free the avatar. The person who he thought was a girl turned out to actually be a girl, and she was staring up at him. Adrenaline kicked in and he dropped the tray, running at them with his boomerang.

Zuko saw his sister unable to move, but this was different than bloodbending, she had seen someone. That's when he heard the person from the watchtower run at her, his adorable little pony tail bobbing and his mouth open which further defined his jawline. Zuko almost melted on the spot, but he knew he had to save his sister first. Zuko jumped in front of Azula and got ready to protect her if necessary, one thing that stood out to him was that the person from the watchtower wasn't bending water, he was holding a weapon. He was a non bender. Why hadn't Zuko seen that before? He was the only water tribe resident who he had come across so far who carried a weapon and didnt have a water pouch at their side. The person from the watchtower threw his boomerang and Zuko ducked.  
"You missed," Zuko said, shooting a wink at the water tribe person. Why did he do that. I shouldn't have done that, Zuko thought to himself. What Zuko didn't understand about boomerangs was the fact that they circle back around. He quickly discovered this as the boomerang hit the back of his head. Zuko was sprawled out on the floor, but Azula still wasn't moving. They were definitely going to get captured, he knew he shouldn't have gone through with this stupid plan. Then, out of nowhere, the person from the watchtower flew back into the wall, his head making a crack in the ice as he was knocked out. It was Aang. He now had a staff that Zuko hadn't seen before, and he was behind Zuko, wielding it like a club. It was then that Zuko was reminded that the avatar was an airbender and could do things like that.  
"Hop on!" The avatar yelled as he brought the flying bison down to the ground. The person from the watchtower was slowly getting back up. Zuko shook Azula out of whatever shock she was in and dragged her up into the flying bison's saddle. Zuko yelled at Azula that she had to lightning bend now, Azula looked so much smaller than she usually did but she looked to the ceiling and a bolt of lightning hit the ceiling. It shattered and the flying bison flew through the ceiling and over the city. They could hear yells from the city below but the Wolves were too far away to do anything, and before Zuko knew it the Northern Water Tribe was just a small dot away on the ice. When the flying bison was flying steady the avatar, Aang he said his name was, turned around and looked at them. He must've had so many questions, even more than Zuko and Azula had.  
"Hello avatar, I know you probably have questions. You can ask us anything and we'll answer to the best of our ability."  
Aang was relieved, he had many questions about why he was imprisoned, where he was, why was everything so different.  
"Thank you, I guess my biggest question is, why was I imprisoned?"


End file.
